Cake Fight
by Gangster 90
Summary: Modern Willabeth AU On her 17th birthday, Elizabeth and Will come up with a rather interesting way of celebrating things. Please read and review.


_**Cake Fight**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean.**_ I do own Will's mom, Wendy, Elizabeth's mom, Edith, her great-great-great grandfather, Wendell Swann, Will's uncle, Daniel Morrison and Coastline High School. But if there really is an actual school with that name, in that case, I apologize for using it.

It was Elizabeth Swann's birthday. She was 17-years-old. Her party was very low-key. Compared to the 16th birthday, for girls, and the 18th birthday, turning seventeen wasn't usually that much of a big deal.

Elizabeth had a small get-together at her home. She was joined by Will Turner. He was her boyfriend of the past 3 years, and one of her life-long best friends.

Will and Elizabeth didn't do much partying. They were the only ones there, so what would be the point? They just sat around talking. This is what they usually did when they met with one another. Elizabeth had received just one present from Will. She had wanted to open it as soon as she had gotten it. Will told her to wait until much later. He said it was a special surprise. Elizabeth did as she was told. She agreed to wait until later to open it. Yet that only made her all the more anxious to find out what the gift could be.

It was soon time for cake. Elizabeth went into the kitchen. She re-emerged with the cake. It was a medium-sized, square-shaped cake, that was covered in blue icing. Will licked his lips when he saw it.

"Mmm", he said. "That looks good. What flavor is it?"

"Chocolate and vanilla", said Elizabeth. "No ice cream." She set the cake down on the table. The words _Happy 17__th__ Birthday, Elizabeth_, were written on it in big letters, with red icing.

"Before we eat", said Will, "do you want me to sing "Happy Birthday" to you? Or are you too old for that?"

"Normally, I'd decline that offer", said Elizabeth. "But since it's just the two of us, go ahead. I like the way you sing, Will. You have a nice voice."

Will was a pretty good singer. People said he was talented enough to make it as a professional recording artist. Though Will took that as good praise, he insisted that the life of a rock star wasn't for him. He would rather work as an auto mechanic, or in a similar field. Will was very good with his hands.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, dear Elizabeth_

_Happy Birthday to you_, Will sang.

"Now make a wish, and blow out the candles", he said. Elizabeth took a deep breath. She blew out her candles. "I assume you made a wish", said Will. "But you won't tell me what it is, because then it won't come true."

"My wish already came true", said Elizabeth. "A long time ago, I wished that I would meet and fall in love with the most perfect guy in the whole entire world. And that's you, William Turner. "You're caring, sensitive, funny and smart. In short, you are everything that a girl could ever ask for." Will blushed.

"Oh, stop it", he said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Good", said Elizabeth. "You need to be embarrassed."

"Let me just say that you, Elizabeth Swann, are everything that I could ever want in a girl, and so much more", said Will.

"Now I'm embarrassed", said Elizabeth.

"I know a remedy for that", said Will. He gently kissed Elizabeth on her lips. "Can we cut the cake, and eat it now?" asked Will, after he and Elizabeth had finished kissing. "I'm starving."

"Here's a knife", Elizabeth said, handing it to Will. "Since you're so eager to devour the cake, you can cut it."

"Don't mind if I do", said Will. He cut a pretty big piece of the cake. He put it on Elizabeth's plate. "Birthday girl gets the first piece", he explained. "But I can't forget about myself." He cut a piece of the cake for himself. It was slightly smaller than the one that he had cut for Elizabeth, but it was still big enough to satisfy Will's hunger. About half way through eating, a mischievous grin spread across Will's face. He let out a small, quite chuckle.

"What's so funny", Elizabeth asked, noticing his amusement.

"Oh, it's nothing", said Will.

"It must be something", said Elizabeth. "Otherwise, it wouldn't have made you laugh like that. Come on. Tell me."

"All right. If you insist", said Will. "I'll tell you. You know how at weddings, the newlyweds smash cake in each others faces?" he asked.

"Yeah", said Elizabeth.

"I was thinking we should do that right here , right now", said Will.

"But this isn't a wedding reception", said Elizabeth. "It's a birthday party."

"I know that", said Will. "Still, it might be fun to try it."

"I'm not sure", said Elizabeth. "Things are definitely going to get very messy. And I'd be in major trouble with my father if I dirtied up the house."

"Then we'll try not to get too messy", said Will.

"Who should go first?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ladies first", said Will. Elizabeth picked up some cake with her spoon. She flung it directly at Will's face. It landed straight in his eye. "Ow!" he cried. "That hurt."

"Oh, I so sorry", said Elizabeth. "I didn't mean for it to go into your eye. Are you alright?" she asked. Her voice was filled with concern.

"Oh, yeah", said Will. "I'm fine. I think I'll recover. But now it's my turn to throw some cake at you. And I promise I'll try not to let it go into your eye. You wouldn't like it, trust me. It kind of stings."

Will didn't even bother to use a spoon. He picked up the cake with his bare hand. He pulled back his arm, and then threw it. The cake went into Elizabeth's hair. Some of it dripped down onto her dress. She mistakenly forgot she was wearing it, and wiped her hands on it. She combed through her hair, and looked at it disgustedly.

"I think getting cake in the hair is worse than getting it in the eyes", said Elizabeth. "You're gonna pay for that, mister."

Before Will even knew what was happening, Elizabeth had grabbed the back of his head. That's when things got interesting. Elizabeth dunked Will's head into the remainder of the cake. Seconds later, Will came up gasping for air.

"That's not fair", he rasped. "You cheated. You didn't throw the cake at me. You just nearly drowned me in it." Elizabeth just smiled.

"This place is a mess", she said. She looked around. Cake was everywhere. It was on the carpet. It was on the coffee table. It was even on the couch that Will and Elizabeth were sitting on. Not to mention that their clothes were wreaked as well.

Elizabeth had received a new white dress earlier that day. She was sure that it was almost completely ruined. Her father would be furious. He was the one who had given it to her. Elizabeth had now regretted wearing the dress, even though Will had said it looked pretty on her.

Will didn't look much better. His black t-shirt had basically become blue. And he and Elizabeth obviously both had major damage to their hair. Elizabeth feared that she'd have to cut off all of her hair. She was very proud of her long, golden locks. Will knew he would have to spend hours in the shower when he got home, to wash all of the gunk out of his hair.

"Well, so much for our promise to keep things clean", he said. "But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" asked Elizabeth.

"We aren't at school right now", said Will. "Things would be a whole lot worse if we were."

"That's true", said Elizabeth.

"If that were the case", said Will, "then not only would we be covered in cake, but also everyone and everything around us as well."

"How do you think we'd be punished in that sort of situation?" asked Elizabeth.

"We'd obviously get sent to the principal's office", said Will. "And since neither of us are frequent visitors to Barbossa's office, I'm guessing he'd go easy on us. Perhaps we'd have to clean up the cafeteria, or something like that. However, it's not Principal Barbossa that worries me. I'm more concerned about what Jack's reaction would be. If he were still at the school, I mean."

Will was referring to Jack Sparrow. He was known as the neighborhood's resident bad boy, although he really had a heart of gold. He had graduated a few years back. Not much was known about Jack since his departure from Coastline High School. It was widely speculated that he was away at college, studying to be marine biologist.

"What do you think Jack would say to us?" asked Elizabeth.

"I bet he'd start off by saying something like "Hey! Alright! I'm not alone," said Will. "Then Jack would ask us what we were doing in the office. When we tell him, Jack will burst into an hysterical, uncontrollable bout of laughter. By this time, he will have noticed our odd appearance. He will take this time to crack a joke. As we all know, Jack Sparrow just wouldn't be Jack Sparrow without cracking a joke. To me, I think he would say something like "I didn't know you were planning to join The Blue Man Group." And for you", Will said, motioning to Elizabeth, Jack would most likely say "Since when did they start a Blue Girl Group over in Las Vegas?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny", said Elizabeth. "Although that really does sound like something Jack would say." Then Elizabeth stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Will.

"Somebody has to clean this place up before my dad gets home", said Elizabeth.

"I thought you said that your father wouldn't be home for another couple of hours", said Will.

"I did say that", said Elizabeth. "But you just never know. Dad could be on his way home right now." A panicked sense of urgency filled her voice. Will evidently took note of this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", he said. "Wait a minute." Will pulled Elizabeth right back down on the couch. "Will you relax?" he asked. "Come on. It's your birthday. People aren't supposed to worry on their birthdays."

"But", Elizabeth began. Will abruptly cut her off.

"No buts", he said. Will kissed Elizabeth again. She immediately felt so much better. Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last for very long.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw her father's car pull into the driveway. She was so surprised. In her shock, she let go of Will. He fell back, and hit his head on the arm of the couch.

"Ow!" he cried. Will sat up. He put a hand to his head "Boy, Elizabeth", he said. "First the cake in the eye. Then dunking my head in it. And now this. You must really like inflicting pain on me. Or at least seeing me in it."

"My dad's home", said Elizabeth. "See? I told you I thought he was on his way back. But it looks like he's parking in the garage. That gives us some time."

"Hide me", said Will.

"I have a better idea", said Elizabeth. "Get out. NOW." She led Will over to the back door.

"I love you", said Will, as he was shoved out the door.

"Yes, Yes", said Elizabeth. "I know, I know. But there's no time for that. Just go!"

Elizabeth ran upstairs. The situation in the living room looked bleak. But she had hopped to change her clothes. She really needed too. The clothes she currently had on were starting to feel very uncomfortable. Her biggest fear was facing her father. Elizabeth hated to think about what his reaction to the mess would be. She knew it would not be good.

Will raced down the street. He ran as fast as he legs were able to carry him. Every few steps, he looked back behind him. This was to make sure that Elizabeth's dad wasn't following him. Like most teenage boys, Will dreaded the possibility of being chased by his girlfriend's angry father. Will was too busy looking behind him. This meant he wasn't concentrating too much on where he was going. Will suddenly walked right into a large object. It was his father's car. The good news was that Will was home. The bad news was that his father had arrived before him.

"Dad's gonna love this", said Will. He walked up to the door. He hesitated for a moment. There was no telling what would happen once he stepped inside the house. Will took a deep breath. He let it out slowly. Then he looked up at the sky. This is what Will normally did when he was deciding what to do in certain situations.

A few minutes passed. Will looked at the door again. He took another deep breath. He had made up his mind. Swallowing hard, Will put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it slowly. He carefully walked into the house. Then Will silently closed the door behind him.

_The coast seems to be clear_, Will thought to himself. _That's good. Now, if can only I can get upstairs without running into Dad, then I'll be safe._

"Will, you're home", said his father, Bill, as he came up behind his son. "Good."

_Too late,_ Will thought. He nervously turned around to face his father. "Hi, Dad", he said.

"What the Hell happened to you?" asked Bill. "This morning, if I recall correctly, I had a son. Now I have a Smurf. And weren't you supposed to be at Elizabeth's house?" he asked.

"That's where I just came from", said Will. "You know how today was her birthday?" he asked. Bill nodded. "Well, this is the result of what happened when we tried to eat the cake", said Will. In his mind, that was partially true. He couldn't tell his father the whole truth. That would be ridiculous.

"Will, I am very disappointed in you", said Bill.

"How come?" asked Will

"You're seventeen-years-old", said Bill. "By now, I would think you're old enough to eat something, without messing it up all over the place."

"But there's a funny story concerning this", said Will.

"Oh, really?" asked Bill. "Do tell. I'd just love to hear it."

"Elizabeth's cake was an ice cream cake", Will lied. "But neither of us knew that before hand. We just left it out on the counter. And by the time Elizabeth and I were ready to eat it, the cake was almost completely melted." Then Will put a hand to his temple, as a sharp pain shot through his head. He was unable to tell if it was from hitting his head on Elizabeth's couch, or from banging into his father's car.

"What's wrong?" asked Bill.

"Brain freeze", said Will.

"Alright", said Bill. "Go on upstairs and shower. Just make sure not to touch anything on your way up."

"Okay", said Will. He ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Not many words could describe how Elizabeth's father, Wetherby Swann, felt when he walked thought the doors of his house, and saw the mess that covered his living room. The look on his face said it all. It was anger, rage and horror all wrapped into one. Wetherby's face turned bright red. This gave him the appearance of an angry red tomato, that looked as if it would explode at any given second. Wetherby considered himself to a pretty reasonable and mild-mannered man. But his breaking point came in dealing with matters of messes, clutter and general all-around uncleanness.

"Elizabeth Ariel Swann!" her father yelled. "Get down here, young lady! THIS INSTANT!" Elizabeth came rushing down the stairs. She had just barely managed to change into new clothes.

"Daddy", said Elizabeth. She tried to sound as innocent as possible. "This is such a pleasant surprise. What are you doing home now?" she asked. I wasn't expecting to be back for another couple of hours."

"No excuses, Elizabeth", said Wetherby. "How do you explain what happened in there?" He pointed in the direction of the living room.

"Oh, that", said Elizabeth. "I was just trying to have a little fun on my birthday."

"Was that Turner boy here?" asked Wetherby. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes", she said. "Will was here."

"Where is he now?" I'm going to kill him", said Wetherby.

"He went home", said Elizabeth.

"Go to your room", said Wetherby. Elizabeth turned to go upstairs. But then her father called her back. "Oh, and honey", he said, "Happy Birthday." Elizabeth didn't look at him.

"Gee, thanks. Thanks a lot", she replied sadly

Will had spent a majority of the evening taking what, in his opinion, was the world's longest shower. After that, he locked himself in his bedroom. Will didn't come out once during the entire evening. Not even to have dinner. He had to be served in his room.

Will was now fast asleep. He had decided to go to bed early. He would have stayed up late, because it was the weekend. But Will had learned an important lesson over the years. That was when his father was angry at him, or vice-versa, the quicker he got to sleep, the better. Getting a good night's sleep made both Bill and Will forget about their aggressions. When morning came, they weren't mad anymore.

Suddenly, Will was aroused from his slumber by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached over to grab it. It's a good thing the phone was on his nightstand. Will didn't feel like getting out of bed just to answer the phone. A tiny smile spread across Will's lips when saw that it was Elizabeth who was calling. But he was less enthusiastic about what time it was. With a yawn, Will pushed the talk button on his phone.

"Elizabeth", he said sleepily, "it's three A.M.! What are you doing calling me at this hour?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Will", said Elizabeth. "Did I wake you?"

"You think?!" Will said sarcastically.

"Anyway", said Elizabeth, "I couldn't sleep. I just had to talk to you again. I needed to hear your voice. It comforts me."

"I'm glad to hear that my voice provides some solace for you in your times of insomnia", said Will. "But now, I don't think I'LL be able to get BACK to sleep again!"

"My dad got really mad at me when he saw the state that the house was in", said Elizabeth.

"Figures as much", said Will

"But he was grateful for two things; I wasn't hurt, nor did we mess up that portrait", said Elizabeth.

"What portrait?" asked Will.

"The one that hangs above the mantelpiece", said Elizabeth.

"Oh, right", said Will. "That portrait. But who's it of again?" he asked.

"My great, great, great grandfather, Wendell Swann", said Elizabeth.

"Uh, huh", said Will. "I see. It was here that he had decided to change the subject. "Are you being punished?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes", said Elizabeth. "Despite the fact that it's my birthday, dad wasn't about to let an incident like this slide by so easily."

"Did you're dad ground you?" asked Will.

"No", said Elizabeth. "But I would have preferred being grounded to what it is that I have to do."

"And what would that be?" asked Will.

"My dad's calling the carpet cleaners to come to come tomorrow", said Elizabeth.

"That doesn't sound so bad", said Will.

"No, it's not", said Elizabeth. "Unless you count the fact that I have to pay for it all. With my own money!"

"Wow", said Will. "Talk about 'cruel and unusual' punishment. But I think I've got it worse."

"How so?" asked Elizabeth.

"For the next three months", said Will, "not only do I have to do my own laundry, but I have to wash my father's clothes as well."

"Gross", said Elizabeth.

"Exactly", said Will. "But I can see where my dad's coming from. He always thought I never understood of appreciated the value of good, clean clothes. And now, he says this incident proves that. It's just that I'm not looking forward to washing his dirty underwear. Of course, dad is always complaining about how MY underwear is dirty. I guess now we'll finally get to see who's telling the truth."

"EWWW!" Elizabeth's voice droned in from the other end of the line.

"Oops", Will said apologetically. "Sorry about that. I forgot that I was talking to a girl. Jack and I usually talk about these sort of things. He's a guy. He can relate."

"I nearly forgot about the real reason I called you in the first place", said Elizabeth. "In all of today's excitement, I almost forgot to open the present you gave me. But I finally did get a chance to open it. Will, this is a beautiful necklace. Is it made from real gold?" she asked.

"Yes, it is", said Will.

"How did you get it?" asked Elizabeth.

"You know that guy Daniel Morrison", who owns the jewelry store in the mall?" asked Will.

"I do", said Elizabeth.

"He's my uncle", said Will.

"Really?" asked Elizabeth. "That's interesting. I didn't know that."

"Yeah", said Will. "He is, or was my mom's older brother. You know, when she was alive."

Will's voice faded off into the distance. He stared down at the ground. Will's mother, Wendy, had died from complications due to breast cancer when Will was only ten-years-old. To this day, there were still times that Will missed his mom terribly.

"Will, are you still here?" asked Elizabeth. It was her voice that brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm still here", said Will.

"You were thinking about your mom, weren't you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I was", said Will. "But how could you tell?" he asked.

"I've noticed that whenever you think about her, you tend to go off into your own little world", said Elizabeth.

"My mom was an amazing woman", said Will. "I really, really miss her." He struggled very hard to hold back the tears that were now threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I know you miss her", said Elizabeth. "But remember this; you had 10 wonderful years to spend with your mom before she passed away. Keep the memories that you have of her with you for the rest of your life. And you will get to see her again someday. At least you got to know your mom. I have no memory of MY mother. I never knew her."

Elizabeth wasn't kidding about this. She really did not get a chance to know her mom. Her mother's name was Edith. She had died in childbirth.

_It's ironic,_ Elizabeth would think._ One life had just begun. Another one was tragically cut too short._

"Where was I?" Will asked suddenly. "Oh, yes, Uncle Daniel. He made that necklace, and gave it to me for free, since I'm his nephew and all."

"That was nice of him", said Elizabeth. "The next time you see your uncle, give him my regards."

"I will", said Will. "And did you read the inscription on the back of the pendant?" he asked.

"No", said Elizabeth. "I didn't even know there was one.

"There is", said Will. "Turn it over."

Elizabeth turned the necklace over. She looked at the inscription carefully. She gasped audibly as she read it. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"_My heart will always belong to you, my love"_, she read aloud. "Oh, Will, that's so beautiful. Did you come up with that all by yourself?" she asked.

"I did", said Will. "You know how much of a romantic I am."

"That's true", said Elizabeth. "This is the best gift I could have ever received. I'm going to keep it with me, and treasure it for as long as I live. Thank you very much for giving it to me, Will."

"You're welcome", said Will. "I'd do anything for you on a day like this. Happy Birthday, Elizabeth." Then Will yawned very loudly. "I guess this means that I'd better be heading back to sleep", he said.

"Me too", said Elizabeth. "And I apologize for waking you. I'm really sorry about that."

"Ah, no worries", said Will. "There's no need to be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. Having this conversation made up for that. Good night."

"Good night", said Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you, too", said Will. He and Elizabeth both hung up their phones. Then Will went back to sleep.

_**The End**_

A/N: 1.) The cake-fighting fiasco was loosely inspired by something that actually happened to me. Well, not to me personally. It took place more or less between my 2 best friends. On my very own 17th birthday, my friends, being the insane, yet lovable people that they are, decided it would be funny to throw cake at each other. If you're wondering what part I played in all of this, I was more of what you might call either the innocent bystander, or the causal observer.

2.) The inscription on the pendant, "_My heart will always belong to you, my love"_, was inspired by a picture of Will that I have on my computer, and it says that as a caption. It think that is one of the most beautiful things I have ever read. I knew I just had to use it in one of my stories somehow. And if you think about it, that makes perfect sense. Because whether it be this century, or the 1700's, who else but Will Turner would want to have that phrase engraved on a piece of jewelry?


End file.
